Not As Dead As She Seems
by Justyouraveragezombie
Summary: Inspired by a text post on tumblr. Jessica isn't dead.


Jessica awakens to the feeling of blood dripping down her forehead. Her vision is fuzzy, and she has a disgusting taste lingering in her mouth. She can barely feel her arms and legs, and her head hurts. It hurts a lot. She moans, tasting the metallic tang of blood on her tongue. Her head hurts, and her thoughts come in slowly, dogged down by something she can't even begin to comprehend. Where was she? Who was she?

Moving her arms seems fruitless, as she can barely feel anything in her right one at all. Her left arm, however, slowly comes alive in a fit of pins and needles, causing the already aching girl to wince. Details are slowly flying back into her head. Her name is Jessica. The last thing she remembers is waking up in some weird forest, and getting led around by some guy in a white t-shirt. Jessica thinks that his name is Alex. She didn't remember anything except her name. He had led her to a tunnel, and like a desperate fool she had followed him.  
Alex was not the savior that he had first represented himself as. He turned on her in the tunnel, pointing the gun at her head, telling her mock apologies and blaming another person named Jay. The name was vaguely familiar. Jessica was scared, terrified even, but she wasn't just going to just stand there and die. So she charged him, stealing the gun and pointing it at him instead. A hooded man showed up then, smashing into Alex, beating up the guy. At that point, Jessica fled, too freaked out by the lack of memory and murderous men in hoodies and white shirts to be able to deal with this nonsense.

After that, the details got very sketchy. She remembers running in the forest and seeing… something. A suit, tall black, no face. She can't really remember anything else after that. And now she's here, lying numb on a floor unable to open her eyes, and most likely dead. Or dying. She can move her left arm now, and she uses it to push herself up into a somewhat sitting position, all of her limbs groaning in protest. Her left arm still feels a little bit numb, but not nearly as bad as her right.

She uses it to analyze herself, pat herself down if you will. For some unknown reason she still can't bear to open her eyes. Opening her eyes means an end to this brief respite. Running a hand over her face she confirms a welcoming feeling. She has not been shot in the head. The warm trickle of blood is only from a small wound on her forehead, and it is already stopping. She prods her right arm cautiously, gasping at the sudden feeling of pain. Ok. She may or may not have been shot in the arm. That's better than the head, right?  
Her thoughts are getting more and more sluggish, a static buzzing echoing through her head. It is now or never. She opens her eyes. Nothing. She sees nothing. All around her is a dank, fluctuating blackness. The static increases, drowning out all thoughts. She almost can see a pale white face poking through the haze. Jessica doesn't think for some time after that.

The second time Jessica awakens there is not blood. Only the sound of a closing door. Her head doesn't exactly hurt, and she isn't as numb. She lies there for a few moments, recollecting herself. The ceiling above her is rotted, scrapings of it missing entirely. But there IS a ceiling. That is certainly an upgrade to her previous situation.

Rolling over, her limbs protest. But again, not as much as before. It seems she's in some abandoned building, most likely in the forest if the window is telling her anything. She is lying on a moldy, damp mattress, gingerly laid there by some outside force. She wishes she could just jump off of the disgusting thing, but she is still waking up and getting her bearings. Right in front of her is a plate with a sandwich and Cheetos. There is also a bottle of water and pills right next to it. Underneath the plate is what looks like a laptop. And a knife.

After a few more moments of collecting herself, she gingerly sits up, removing the blanket from her body. She still has on the same clothes from that awful night in the woods, but her right arm is bandaged, and feels sore. It was a relief to be able to feel that again. It also appeared that her head is lightly bandaged, no longer bleeding in a slow steady trickle. From the dull feeling of soreness echoing across her body she is not doubt bruised by her encounter with that faceless creature, but it isn't really that bad. Not that bad at all really, in retrospective.

She picks up the sandwich and snack, suddenly acutely aware by the lack of food in her stomach. She hungrily devours the food, and most of the offered water bottle. Feeling a good deal better, she picks up the laptop, pointedly ignoring the pill bottle and knife. The internet seems to be stuck on some webpages it has open, some YouTube channels called Marble Hornets and Totheark, and the Marble hornets twitter. . Jessica really doesn't want to go outside at all, considering the fact that she nearly (?) DIED some time ago. So she decides to watch the videos, staring in rapt attention.

When she is done, it is night out and her jaw has nearly dropped off her head. She really didn't remember any of this happening, but she thinks about it. Being stuck in that things realm for a couple of years is horrifying, and she really doesn't want to be sucked back in. Thinking about it, she suspects the hooded figure of her rescue and subsequent caretaking. The random food whenever her headache gets too strong and she passes out, and the constant presence of the pills and knife. He really can be the only one. But why? They obviously only care about killing Alex, a sympathy that Jessica finds worryingly agreeable.

She thinks about it for a good long while, writing down notes in the laptops Microsoft word. Right when Jay updates his Twitter saying that he is going to check out 79 south creek road Jessica finally figures it out. She had been able to go through the tunnel. She had survived the operator's realm. She had a bottle of pills and an address. And a knife.

It really wasn't that hard finding 79 south creek road. It only took Jessica around 2 hours to get there the next morning, knife and pill bottle in hand. Instinctively, she swallows down a few of the pills, and sneaks in the back of the house, heading towards the commotion she had previously heard. The house is old and run down, as one might expect. Decrepit and old. Not much more to say about it really.

She enters the bedroom on the left, heart pounding in anticipation of what she must do. Slipping in silently, she observes the situation before her. That Jay guy is in the corner, shaking and clutching a gun, trying to point it at that crazy man Alex. Alex himself looks… odd. He seems blurry in her vision, flitting in and out of reality, sometimes being replaced by the apparition "the operator" Her head hurts looking at him, even with the added help of the pills she had consumed. In the right corner is Tim, bleeding from the face. Looks like Jay really blamed him for her "death"

She sneaks up behind Alex as Jay struggles to point the shaking gun at his head. Alex nearly chuckles at this, and says "Fool. No man can kill me." Suddenly, a slicing noise is heard and Alex falls to the ground. Jessica is standing behind him, holding a knife.

"I am no man." She says.


End file.
